Traditionally, creating animated graphics (title) sequences for live broadcasting versus creating animated graphics sequences for edited media have been completely different endeavors. In live scenarios, the graphic is often composed of a series of animated overlapping sequences which are individually triggered in response to live cues, and play out in real time.
In offline or non-linear editing (NLE) scenarios, the author sets up the graphics and text on a timeline, animates the motion with key frames, and generates a final render. These are significantly different approaches and were historically used for different purposes. For example, the live application typically involves dedicated and expensive hardware, costing $50 k and up, while the non-linear editing scenario may be, for example, a software program that operates on a desktop computer. Not surprisingly, they are completely different systems, and so productions that require running both as a live production and a canned, edited one, require two completely different authoring approaches, two different file formats, and two different products to render them.
It would be advantageous to have one format that can be authored once and then used to both play live titles in response to cue triggers as well as used to generate a finished render in an offline editing scenario.